


Confinamiento

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Español | Spanish, Gen, Manipulation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire





	Confinamiento

Estaba sentado en el suelo de su celda, de frente a los fuertes barrotes que lo separaban del mundo. Escuchó la puerta electrónica abrirse y cerrarse y los pasos firmes que resonaban en el estrecho corredor.

\- Jack. – Saludó sin levantar la vista cuando los pasos se detuvieron frente a su celda.

\- Hola Will. – Jack Crawford arrastró la silla metálica que siempre estaba ahí para sus contados visitantes: enfermeros, abogados, el insufrible doctor Chilton. Alana Bloom.

\- ¿Qué hizo el destripador de Chesapeake esta vez? – Alzó la cabeza para no perder detalle de la incomodidad de Jack por haber descubierto el motivo detrás de su visita. Chilton encontraba terapéutico entregarle la nota roja de los diarios y los artículos de tattlecrime.com todos los días junto con el desayuno, siguiendo con su costumbre de manipular a sus pacientes con aquello que creía podía interesar a sus violentas y desquiciadas naturalezas.

Jack siempre había sido un hombre práctico. Sacó de su pesado abrigo un legajo de papeles que le mostró a Will antes de ponerlo en el cajón en que le dejaban la comida y las medicinas, empujándolo dentro de la celda.

Will no se movió y Jack bufó su descontento. Si creía que el ex agente iba a comportarse como lo hacía antes, cuando respondía obedientemente a las órdenes del director del departamento de ciencias del comportamiento, entonces Jack no conocía al hombre que llevaba ya tres meses esperando juicio encerrado en el hospital estatal para criminales dementes.

La empatía de Will era ahora más que un don, era un arma que finalmente había aprendido a utilizar para su propio beneficio.

\- Háblame del caso. – Will siguió sentado en el piso, echando atrás la cabeza, escuchando la descripción detallada del caso en la voz sin emociones de Crawford.

+*+*+*+*+

Revisó las fotografías y las notas que Beverly había preparado especialmente para él. Sonrió a su pesar, agradecido de tener a alguien allá afuera que aun tenía fe en él.

Ben Warrick era un hombre de familia, un empresario prominente y, a simple vista, un hombre intachable. Excepto cuando no lo era. La investigación que siguió a su muerte sacó a la luz su deporte favorito: el sadomasoquismo.

Era conocido en la escena por su rudeza; rudeza que en ocasiones cruzaba los límites no escritos dentro del medio. La comunidad resolvía esa clase de situaciones desde adentro, siendo la discreción parte central de sus reglas, pero hubo alguien que decidió ignorarlas.

Freddie Lounds había publicado meses atrás en tattlecrime.com la reseña completa de una mujer que había terminado en el hospital con los hombros dislocados, cubierta solamente por una película de látex negro, el alcohol en su sangre apenas debajo del límite letal para un ser humano. 

El artículo no daba nombres y ni referencias específicas fuera de la denuncia policial del hecho, sin embargo, ofrecía una guía muy bien referenciada sobre el proceso que había llevado a esa mujer al hospital. La sección de comentarios del artículo era una mezcla de amenazas de muerte contra la autora por violar el silencio de la comunidad, clamores de los grupos conservadores sobre la indecencia de dichas prácticas y una que otra broma obscena.

El cuerpo de Ben Warrick fue encontrado en un bodegón cercano al club que frecuentaba, los hombros y las piernas dislocadas, cubierto con la misma película de látex que la víctima anónima del artículo de tattlecrime.com

El asesinato habría pasado como simple venganza si no fuera porque alguien se había tomado la molestia de extirpar con precisión quirúrgica los testículos, lo que había puesto el caso en la mira de Jack Crawford, quien lo había puesto en manos de Will para confirmar si era obra del Destripador de Chesapeake.

Will se recostó en el catre de su celda, concentró su mente en el latir de su corazón y cerró los ojos.

_Le seguí hasta el club, pero esperé afuera. El espectáculo que se ofrecía adentro no era de mi interés, esa clase de degradación es vulgar y cruda, existen formas más elegantes, mucho más satisfactorias de lastimar y humillar a otro ser humano._

_Warrick salió del lugar, agotado pero satisfecho, demasiado concentrado en sus reminiscencias como para notar mi presencia. Un solo golpe en la nuca bastó para dejarlo inconciente._

_La descripción de su víctima relatada por Freddie Lounds ayudó a conseguir el material necesario para el castigo, el acceso al potro para desmembrarlo fue otra historia, pero no del todo imposible._

_El primer corte en el saco testicular fue limpio y bastó para despertar a Warrick de su inconciencia. Atado al potro de pies y manos, el hombre estaba incapacitado para moverse y la vista del escalpelo fue suficiente para hacerlo quedarse quieto. El siguiente corte cercenó las venas y arterias y el músculo que sostenía el testículo. Lo extraje sin más contemplaciones y repetí el procedimiento con el otro lado. La sangre brotaba a borbotones, la vida abandonando lentamente el cuerpo de Warrick, quien me observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de puro terror que se quedaría ahí después de que pasará el rigor mortis. Apliqué todo el torque al potro mientras le ví exhalar su último suspiro._

_Éste es mi diseño._

 

Abrió los ojos después de haberse puesto de pie violentamente, lo que le provocó un mareo que casi lo tira al piso. Encontró los fríos muros de piedra a tientas y respiró profundamente un par de veces, hasta que logró enfocar la vista y pudo confiar en que las piernas pudieran sostenerle.

Había sido el Destripador, no le quedaba duda alguna de ello pero había algo más en esa escena que no lograba identificar y que sobresalía y luego se desvanecía, como si quisiera atraer su atención para después perderse entre el resto de los detalles.

Algo que había sido puesto ahí solamente para que él pudiera notarlo, pero cuidadosamente disfrazado como para no distraer su atención del hecho de que el crimen era obra del Destripador.

Entrecerró los ojos, dejando a su mente en libertad para explorar a sus anchas los intrincados rincones de su memoria. Lo que sentía era una sensación recordada, un reflejo de algo que ya lo había sacudido anteriormente. Era difícil sumergirse en su propia oscuridad, gracias a los fuertes químicos con que Chilton le trataba y que eran como chispazos de luz que lo dejaban ciego por momentos, desorientándolo dentro de su propia mente.

Sacudió la cabeza, agotado. Si realmente deseaba seguir colaborando con Jack, necesitaba su mente despejada, alerta y libre de agentes externos. Encontraría la manera de evitar consumir los medicamentos, mientras convencía a Alana de retirarlos o por lo menos, reducir las dosis.

Seguramente Chilton tenía material suficiente sobre él como para una docena de tratados. Hizo una nota mental para hablar con Jack y hacer que éste evitara que el director del hospital publicara material alguno relacionado con su caso.

Un favor a cambio de otro. _Quid pro quo._

+*+*+*+*+

_El lugar apestaba a humedad, a desinfectante que no logra cubrir del todo el fuerte y metálico olor de la sangre. Siento el frío a través de la tela de mi chamarra y el sudor resbala por mi espalda y no sé realmente donde estoy._

_Pero sé que no estoy solo._

_Hay luz más adelante y camino hacia ella. La oscuridad comienza a sentirse pesada a mis espaldas y tengo que salir de ahí antes de que el miedo, que es como un nudo en mi estómago, escape a gritos por mi garganta._

_Repentinamente, el golpe de luz blanca me deja deslumbrado, desorientado. No puedo distinguir las paredes, el piso o el techo y el vértigo hace que la bilis me suba por la garganta y me ahogo por un segundo, el terror finalmente atrapándome en sus garras._

_No sé cuanto tiempo he pasado, pero cuando consigo reaccionar estoy de rodillas en el suelo y hay una sombra cubriéndome, una presencia a mi espalda que hace que se me erice la piel._

_Cierro los ojos y trato de sacudirme esa visión aterradora. Necesito salir de aquí. Incluso las grises paredes de mi celda son menos escalofriantes que todo ese blanco que se siente más peligroso y más vivo que la oscuridad de la que acabo de escapar apenas hace un instante._

_Aun siento frío y sé que sigo en ese maldito cuarto y que ese alguien que me acompaña ha notado mi presencia y esta al acecho; un predador que sabe que tiene a su víctima acorralada y que posee la paciencia suficiente como para dejar que la presa enloquezca de puro miedo, antes de lanzarse sobre ella y destrozarla con uñas y dientes._

_Estoy en la mente del Destripador de Chesapeake y, aunque estoy seguro de que nunca he visto su interior, todo se siente familiar. Me niego a abrir los ojos, conciente de que simplemente trató de retardar lo inevitable. Sé exactamente lo que voy a encontrar frente a mí cuando lo haga y sé que no estoy listo para ello._

_Él esta muy cerca de mí, siento su aliento sobre mi rostro mientras respira con un ritmo suave y acompasado que contrasta con mi patético intento de seguir llevando aire a mis pulmones. Escuchó el latir de su corazón – bum, bum, bum – y el del mío – bumbum, bumbum, bumbumbum – y no entiendo como puede mantener el control cuando me tiene ahí, en sus manos, indefenso, aterrado._

_\- Will – y tengo que abrir los ojos cuando escucho su voz, meses y meses de terapia finalmente dando fruto – no tengas miedo. Si hubiera querido hacerte daño – y no puedo evitar que una risa nerviosa escape de mi garganta mientras fijo mi vista en ese rostro que nunca podrá borrarse de mi memoria -, realmente hacerte daño, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo._

_Tengo que reconocer la verdad en sus palabras, pero el miedo no me abandona. Ahora tengo la certeza de que si me ha dejado vivir hasta ahora, ha sido porque tiene algo especial preparado para mí. Algo aun más terrible y grotesco que todo aquello que ha hecho en el pasado._

_\- Alguien tan especial y único como tú Will ciertamente se merece algo más elaborado, que tenga significado y que te haga justicia. – Su mano está en mi pecho, me mira de cerca y le sostengo la mirada porque no puedo dejarle saber que casi ha ganado. – Voy a devorar tu corazón, Will Graham._

Despertó cubierto en sudor, la boca abierta sin voz, el grito atrapado en su garganta. Habría jurado que su corazón había dejado de latir por un momento, para después comenzar de nuevo con un ritmo desbocado.

El plan perfecto, el disfraz impecable. Jack Crawford había tenido al asesino que le robaba el sueño a su lado todo el tiempo, hasta el grado de ayudarle, sin querer, a deshacerse de la única persona capaz de descubrir su verdadera naturaleza.

Toda la angustia, la desesperación nacida de tal revelación escapó de su cuerpo en una carcajada demencial que terminó en un sollozo desgarrador.

Nadie iba a creerle. Nadie. Era mucho más plausible creer que él era un asesino despiadado a aceptar que Hannibal Lecter era el Destripador.

Lecter sabía que él lo sabía y mientras estuviera encerrado en ese lugar, más y más casos llegarían a sus manos a través de las de Jack. Era un plan magistralmente ejecutado, elegante y grotesco a la vez, el reflejo perfecto de su ejecutor.

Will Graham ahora estaba en completo control de su don y seguía siendo el único que podía detener a Lecter. Había aprendido sobre paciencia con el mejor maestro y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para planear su revancha. Sólo necesitaba escapar.

Chilton iba a recibir un par de lecciones en el arte de la manipulación de quien menos se lo esperaba.


End file.
